


Hidden

by emma_ockham



Series: Lord Marbury Theatrical Muse [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Almost Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hiding, Secret Relationship, Under the Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Marbury finds himself in the most inconvenient of places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Theatrical Muse challenge 146: Hidden

It was not entirely dark, but it felt oppressively constricted nevertheless, not to mention exceptionally undignified to be required to hide oneself like this. 

John realized full well that being discovered, at this time - in here, would bring his disgrace to a rare new apex; not to mention cause a few international inconveniences as well. Great Britain's long-standing association with the United States would probably come to a grinding halt. 

With measured movements his hands explored his hiding place. The material under his back was pleasantly cushiony, but there was no more than a hand width of space between his stretched out body and the dark mass above him. Claustrophobia nibbled at the edges of his mind and he stifled a groan, wondering how long it would be necessary to remain concealed like this. 

England’s ambassador to the United States cursed himself. He had sworn that he, under no circumstances would ever be in this situation again. Nevertheless - here he was. 

At least this time there's no dust... In a remote part of his brain he chided himself for foremost recalling the dust after the decades that had passed. He had been a young man then and he had made a costly miscalculation. Now it appeared he was repeating the gaffe. This time on a munificent scale.

Whatever happens next, she is worth it. 

Footsteps approached his position. John froze and held his breath. The springs above him creaked under the added weight and John turned his head sideways, irrationally afraid the spirals of the bed would otherwise touch his nose. Brown socks with a indistinct ornate monogram appeared in his narrow line of sight. Marbury didn’t require any more light to know the initials spelled JB.

A set of petite, naked feet came to rest in between the socked ones. There was a rustle of clothes, and then the springs groaned as the mattress sank deeper, closer to the ambassador. "You are home early, Jed." It was the same rich voice of promise she'd only a few minutes ago used so effectively on him. There was more creaking and shifting, and then her giggled squeak. 

Marbury shivered, recognizing what was about to occur not a foot above him.

Was she really worth it?

He wished he could remember where he'd left his trousers.


End file.
